Rise Against Us
by Skipper15
Summary: "That's her. That's Annabeth; the blonde one!" I said to Frank and Hazel…. "PERCY!" I heard her cry and that's when I had lost it. My wise girl was here. NOTE: Not connected to "A Change in Plans" or "Older, Wiser, and Sexier than Ever!" Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I wouldn't have this up for a long time, considering I said in the author's note I posted abut three hours that it'd be up the latest of June 1****st****. I will still be updating "Older, Wiser, and Sexier than Ever" just not as often and it might becoming to an end sooner rather than later. I hope you guys like the first chapter of my new story! Love you guys for giving me amazing reviews!  
~Skipper**

**Percy's Point of View**

"They're coming in quick." Frank said, looking up at the Argo II.

"That's her. That's Annabeth; the blonde one!" I said to Frank and Hazel.

I don't know if it was my anxiety or ADHD but I wanted to take off to that boat, but I couldn't. I had to hold my position as Praetor. No matter how badly I didn't want to. What I wanted to do was to see her. I hoped she hadn't cut things off since I was gone for so long. I hope what we have can still be rekindled.

"Greetings from your friends at Camp Half-Blood! I, Jason Grace, would like to inform you that we don't want to impose threat. We are here as friends, not enemies."

"Jason Grace, you have betrayed your fellow campers here at Camp Jupiter. How can we be sure you are not lying?" Reyna called out, her hounds on guard.

"For I was taken, memory wiped, and sent to Camp Half-Blood for a reason. The same reason Percy Jackson was sent to camp Jupiter. We are to act as peacemakers between the camps and join together to defeat Gaea," Jason responded.

Reyna looked at me funny, but I ignored it. I was watching Annabeth as she whispered something to two new campers that I didn't recognize. One was a girl with choppy, brown, braided hair dressed in a winter vest, cargo pants, and boots. The other was a boy with shaggy black hair and wearing a tool belt with jeans and a t-shirt. He must be the son of Hephaestus. That was a given. The majority of his children have tool belts. The girl, on the other hand, I couldn't tell who she was the daughter of. Maybe she was the daughter of Athena? I didn't realize I was caught up in my own thoughts until Reyna was screaming at me.

"PERCY! Hello?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"Are you here for the same reason Jason was sent to your camp; to make peace?" Reyna asked.

"Um… yeah? As far as I know, anyways. Wait wasn't Jason a Praetor of the 12th legion before I came along?"

"He was. Now what does that have to do with anything?" she snickered.

"He should have his position regained. I shouldn't take it from him. It's not my place to be here. My place is Camp half-Blood. Jason Grace, I claim you as Praetor of the 12th Legion."

I took off my purple toga, thank gods I had on black pants and an undershirt, and gave it to Jason. He looked at me.

"I don't remember be Praetor. I don't remember anything," he mumbled.

"That's alright. It should come back soon. I didn't have my memory for quite awhile, either. Reyna will be more than likely to help you regain your thoughts," I told him, clapping him on the back.

Reyna sighed, but I knew it was an act. You could tell in her eyes that she missed Jason beyond possible. She took a deep breath and declared, "Very well, but we will be having a meeting at ten am sharp tomorrow to discuss what is going on. But for right now, campers at Camp Jupiter stay off the Argo II. Campers from Camp Half-Blood, please stay on the Argo II. If you need to reach me or Jason, please feel free to do so, though. Percy, go ahead and rejoin with your friends."

I nodded and began walking towards the huge group of campers. I kept my eyes on Annabeth. She started running towards me, weaving in and out of the group of people as the tried to make a path for her to me.

"PERCY!" I heard her cry and I had lost it. My wise girl was here.

She sprinted towards me and jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my torso. I held her close and buried my face into her neck. I heard her crying which surprised me since she never cries.

"I missed you so much, Annabeth," I said, though it was muffled since I said it against her warm skin on her neck.

"I miss you too, Seaweed Brain. I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad you remembered me. I'm glad you're not dead!" she sobbed.

"I'm just glad to hold you right now. It's been way to long," I said, the kissing her forehead.

She released her grip from around my waist and stood on her own. I pulled her close to me and held her gaze for a moment before kissing her like I never have before. I was longing to do this and so was she.

"We should get back onto the ship. I'll show you your cabin we assigned you. I also have some clothes for you, too," she said, grabbing my hand.

She led the way to the upstairs cabin on the ship and gave me an orange t-shirt and jeans. I changed into them while she stepped outside. Sure enough, Riptide was in my back pocket. I was myself again. Annabeth came back in and we sat down on my bunk.

"So guess who's related to Jason," Annabeth smirked.

"Wait he's related to someone from Camp Half-Blood? How's that even possible?" I asked.

"Well Jason's the son of Jupiter, which is Zeus is his Roman form. Zeus had two kids with the same mother, just one in his Greek form and one in his Roman form, "Annabeth stated.

"So he's related to Thalia?"

"Damn right. Weird connection, huh?" Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah… small world," I laughed.

"Oh and guess who's cabin is across the hall?"

"Who's?"

"Tyson. He's been in a depression since you've been gone. You should go see him. I'm going to check back in with my cabin so I'll see you in like an hour at dinner, okay?" Annabeth said.

"Awe, alright. I'll be waiting," I said, giving her a kiss and watching her walk out the door.

I followed soon after and crossed the hall to Tyson's room. I jiggled the doorknob and it was unlocked. I walked in to find him sleeping.

"Tyson, time to get up!" I said loudly with a smirk.

"Tyson wants to sleep," he groaned.

"You have to get up to give your brother a hug!" I laughed.

He fell out of his bed and scrambled up off the floor like a puppy on hardwood.

"BROTHER!" he cried and death-gripped me in a hug.

"I've missed you too, Big Guy, but can you put me down? I can't breathe!"

"Sorry, Brother."

He put me down and I took a huge gulp of air.

"Can I sleep now?" he asked.

"Of course you can, Big Guy. See you at dinner," I said, leaving the room.

"Bye, Brother!"

I walked back to my room and looked around. There was a picture of me and Annabeth taken right after we got thrown into the lake after the defeat of the Titans. We were soaked, holding hands, and laughing our hardest. That was our only extremely happy moment there. One disaster after another; we never caught a break. I looked around a little more and found that the picture is the only special thing about this room. I glanced at the clock hanging above the door and realized it was time to eat. Finally.

I walked to the cafeteria that was on the ship and found Annabeth sitting with the two new campers. I went over and sat down, putting my arm around her.

"Hey guys, this is my boyfriend, Percy. Percy, this is Piper and Leo. Leo's the son of Hephaestus and Piper's the daughter of Aphrodite," Annabeth introduced us.

"Whoa wait. _You're_ the daughter of Aphrodite? You're not a girly-girl. This is so surprising," I said.

"Yeah I hate all that crap. I think it's stupid. I don't think you should have to look at fancy for love. That's just a bunch of crap," Piper stated.

"I agree. Have you seen my father? He is not a pretty thing to look at and he has plenty of kids. He's doing something right!" Leo chuckled, making us all laugh.

We talked and ate, not letting the meeting tomorrow get in the way. We can have fun for one night without any stress. We helped clean up, then Annabeth and I walked around the ship.

"So what was it like?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What was it like without me there?"

"Lonely, boring, depressing, need I say more?"

"No I think you're good. I wish we were back there. I want to be at the lake with you." I told her, tightening my grip around her hand, but not hard enough to hurt her. "It's getting cold. Want to go into my cabin? We can hang out because no one's in there."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," she answered.

We walked inside and I shut the door. She sat down on my bed and I joined her. She pulled her blonde locks into a messy ponytail and we started talking.

"We IMed Chiron and told him you were okay. He got a hold of your mother and let her know. You don't have to panic about that. Also, a few people wanted to clean your things out of the cabin back at camp and I didn't let them. I put a lock on the door so they couldn't sneak in. Here's the key," she informed me, handing over the key.

"Thanks, Annabeth," I said, pulling her into a hug.

She looked up at me and kissed me. It felt different though, like she wanted more. I kissed her again and she got comfortable straddling my lap. I was pushed up against the headboard and she opened her mouth. Our tongues began to dance as they explored familiar surroundings. We broke away for air and looked into each other's eyes.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready."

I nearly choked on air when she told me that. I'd never expected her to say that.

"Are you sure, Annabeth? I'm mean there's no rush."

"I'm sure, Seaweed Brain."

I listened to her. I kissed her again and flipped us over, laying her head on the pillow. I made my way down her neck and sucked and bit gently, making her let out a soft moan. My hands found their way to her bra clasp and undid it. I took a breast in each hand and groped her softly, making her squirm and buck her hips. I slid off her shirt and slipped off her bra, revealing her top half. She tugged at the bottom of my shirt and I pulled it off. We both groaned when bare skin hit bare skin. I sucked on her breast and nibbled until it became hard and did the same to the other. I undid the zipper on my jeans and felt the erection spring forward. I kicked them off and took off her black skinny jeans, cupping her through her underwear. I could feel the wetness and warmth of her and then took off her underwear. She was wearing a thong, so unlike her. I kissed down her stomach and around her navel, making her moan and buck her hips once more. I stuck one finger, then two, inside her and rubbed. She moaned again and I kissed up her stomach, neck, jaw, and to her mouth.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, please hurry up," she groaned.

I slowly slid into her and I saw the expression on her face go from pleasure, to confusion, to pain. I peppered her forehead, eyelids and cheeks with kisses. Tears rolled down her cheeks and I wiped them away with my thumbs.

"K-keep going," she sniffed.

"Are you sure? I can stop if you're in pain or don't want to continue."

"No, continue. It'll pass once start m-moving," she said.

I listened to her and gently thrusted in and out. Finally I saw her face soften and she started letting out moans. Our hips rocked together for awhile until I felt her body start to shutter as she reached her orgasm. I followed soon after with mine and collapsed next to her. I kissed her forehead and held her close.

"That was amazing," she whispered, her eyes fluttering open and closed.

"Good night, Wise Girl. I love you." I whispered to her, then giving her a peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain. Good night."

Soon we both drifted off sleep happily in each other's arms.


	2. Letter to the Readers

Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in a million years. Sorry about that!

I'm not on here as much anymore. I'm more on FictionPress (this sites sister site) so I can express my own stories there. I'll post updates on here every now and then, but it's only when I get the urge to write fanfics. I write more of my own stories now that I'm confident enough to post them online. My first one I posted of my own on FictionPress is called "Definition of Young Love"

Now FanFiction's idiotic and will not let me post a link into a chapter so you must go to my profile to find it, sorry guys!:/

I'm not giving up on these stories, but I just wanted to let my readers know where they can find me! I hope you like my story! You guys are awesome!

~Skipper


End file.
